This invention relates to loaders for use in tunnels and other working places with limited head room.
The loading of rock in mine tunnels is a problem because of the limited head room and slewing space that are available. High capacity loaders as are used on the surface cannot be employed in tunnels.
An object of the invention is to provide a loader which is suitable for loading rock in a mine tunnel and which will have a reasonably high capacity.